


Aradia: Wait - Garbage - Fanvid

by FailureArtist



Series: Homestuck Music Videos [6]
Category: Garbage - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: Act 5 spoilers, Character Study, Epilepsy Warning, F/M, Fanvid, Relationship Study, Vriska also gets beat up, by major character death I mean Aradia is dead, ghost!Aradia, robot!Aradia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia waits for Sollux, even though she's dead. Set to "Milk" by Garbage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aradia: Wait - Garbage - Fanvid

"Milk" by Garbage from the album "Garbage"


End file.
